Today's Not That Day
by xx-woodie101-xx
Summary: What was going through Jack's head during "Fragments" whilst he was searching for Ianto...here's my take on it. Janto fluff and some Gwen/Rhys ...please R


_**A.N:** Just a short one shot set in "Fragments" (so spoliers for that...oh and "Adrift") that I couldn't get out of my head_

_Just to let you know I will be updating my fic "Returns" (a re-write of "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang") but am currently in the middle of English and Geography coursework so will get it done a.s.a.p._

_**Disclamier: **I don't own anything, it all belongs to the BBC and the legend that is Russel T. Davies (love that guy!)...and if I did own anyone Gareth David-Lloyd and John Barrowman would both be currently tied to my bed with fluffy pink handcuffs! Unfortunally, or luckily; depending on which way you look at it, its just a dream, but JB will be coming to my room on 24th Nov when his new album...get it, is sounds amazing, a fantastic new song and he has the voice of an angel...anyone else feeling a musical episode of Torchwood coming on?!_

_xx-woodie101-xx_

**Today's Not That Day**

_Some people believe that in the moments before your death, your life flashes before your eyes._

* * *

As he came round the first thing he saw was Rhys' face looking down at him,

"He was dead! I checked his pulse, he was dead!" Rhys started to scream.

"Alright, ssh. Jack what's happened? Where are the others?" said Gwen, unsuccessfully trying to calm both Rhys and the newly revived Jack.

"What is he doing here?" questioned Jack, pointing up at Rhys, trying to shift some of the ruins sitting on top of him.

"Look I was late, he gave me a lift. You ok?" Gwen replied, helping Jack to move the debris.

"Yeah. Toshiko, she went the other way," Jack said. Getting up he looked at Gwen before the three of them headed of towards the other end of the building.

* * *

They'd found Tosh buried under a massive pile of rubble, Gwen and Rhys ran over to help.

Jack stopped running and found himself looking over at the other building. Ianto was in there. His Ianto.

"Go and find him," said Gwen, noticing the fact that he had stopped running. "Go and find him, we'll get Toshiko out and then give you a hand getting Owen out. Right now he needs you Jack, go and find him. After we get back to the Hub and clear everything up you will take him home and you will pamper him, treat him and love him and show him that you love him but right now we need to find him and get the whole team back to the Hub. Alright?"

"Thanks Gwen," and before he could even finish his sentence he'd turned around and started to run over to the other building, his coat billowing in the wind behind him as he picked up speed the closer he got to the building which was now just big pile of bricks, determined to find Ianto. Not knowing what he would find he ran faster and faster knowing that if he went any slower then he could end up losing his Ianto, the man that he loved.

Jack was running so fast that he didn't even hear Rhys yell after me,

"Where you buggering off to now then?" his thick welsh accent following me. But his welsh vowels were not the ones that he needed to hear. He needed to find Ianto, it was his one priority to find Ianto, he needed to know, either way, whether Ianto had survived. He had died, he'd felt himself come back to life and he knew that if one of his team members died then, they wouldn't be coming back. Toshiko, well, Gwen and Rhys were looking after her, Owen, if he was injured, would never heal, and Ianto, what would Jack do without him. Who would being him his early morning fix of, not only coffee, although that was fantastic in its own right, but a reminder that although the Doctor had thought him "wrong", Jack was still human? He still had human emotions, wants, needs. He needed Ianto, he wanted Ianto. He loved Ianto.

'There you go, you just said it to yourself, now why won't you tell him?'

'Because he doesn't need me to tell him that, we are fine as we are.'

'Listen to yourself, last week, what happened? He went behind your back because he was too afraid to tell you the fact that Gwen needed to know about Flat Holm because otherwise she would keep badgering you to tell her.'

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Ianto looked up at Jack as the cob door rolled open to reveal the captain standing there, an unhappy look on his face._

"_Why did you do it?" Jack questioned, not moving from the entrance._

"_She needed to know Jack; otherwise she would keep pestering you about it. She wouldn't let it go, you know how she is. She doesn't think that any of the rest of us cares about what happens to the people but I, you, we, needed to show her that we, and you, do care about what happens to the people. She has a right to know. I think we should tell Tosh and Owen as well," said Ianto, standing up from Tosh's desk where he'd been organising her files for her._

"_Are you insane or just being an idiot?" Jack shot back. Ianto's face fell, putting back on the mask recently he'd been in the habit of not wearing, briskly walking off to his coffee machine. _

"_Shit, Ianto, I didn't mean," stammered Jack, making his way over to Ianto, following him to Ianto's habitat._

_Ianto was already there, his hands making another cup of the world's best coffee._

"_I'm sorry," they said in unison, as Ianto turned around to face Jack, leaning against the work surface. They laughed._

"_Jack, I'm…"started Ianto._

"_No Ianto, I'm sorry, what I said was not fair, or true for that matter, but I just, I guess I didn't want Gwen to know because I knew that this would be how she would react. You were right; I should have told her when she called that meeting. You have to admit though, it was funny when she walked in on us in the hot house," said Jack, moving towards Ianto._

_Ianto met him half way in such a passionate kiss, Ianto thought that his knees would buckle underneath him._

"_Lets go home," said Ianto, pulling away from Jack, taking his lover's hand and leading him towards the lift before the two of them walked back to Ianto's flat, hand in hand._

* * *

'Jones, oh Jones, Ianto Jones. Where are you?' thought Jack, pushing his way through the fallen ruins.

"Ianto, Ianto," he shouted rushing forwards.

"Ahhh." A yell pierced the air, coming from just a couple of feet in front of him.

"Ianto, Ianto, hold on, I'm coming," yelled Jack, stumbling over rubble in his urge to get to Ianto.

"Oh my God," whispered Jack. He'd found him and he was alive, well he'd established that from the yell, "it's ok Ianto, I'm here. We're going to get you out of here." He started to shift the rubble, moving it hurriedly in order to get Ianto up, out of the building, and back into flat.

"Ready, on 3. 1, 2, 3," said Jack soothingly, his hands under Ianto's armpits, gently pulling Ianto up and onto his feet.

"You ok?" he questioned, nodding at Gwen as he saw her approach

"My shoulder, I think it's dislocated," replied Ianto.

'Thank God,' thought Jack, 'it could have been so much worse.

"Can you take this?" he asked

"Yeah," said Ianto.

"Take a deep breath," said Jack, not believing him. 'I saw that Jones,' thought Jack, as he saw Ianto roll his eyes. Mentally counting to three he popped his lover's shoulder back into it's socket.

"Oww," screamed Ianto. Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding he questioned the two people holding him up, "where are the others?"

"We need your help to get Toshiko out."  
'Ok,' he thought, "Owen?" he asked.

"No sign yet," said Gwen, giving Ianto a comforting smile.

"If anything happens, he can't repair himself," replied Ianto, pointing out the obvious in case, in the rush of recent activity, someone had forgotten.

"Of course he can't heal can he?" said Gwen, mainly to herself.

'Told you so," thought Ianto, before his attention was turned back to Jack who was instructing Gwen.

"Ok, we'll help Rhys with Toshiko, let us know when you find Owen, and be careful," he said to Gwen, nodding towards the other end of the building where Owen was.

"Ok," replied Gwen, turning around and slowly making her way over the debris towards the other end of the building.

"Ok," he said to Gwen's retreating back. "You alright?" he asked Ianto.

"I'm fine Jack," said Ianto, "stop worrying."

"Ianto, you were just trapped under a mass of rubble and I've just had to pop your shoulder back into it's socket, in case you'd forgotten," retorted Jack.

"Thanks for pointing that out," muttered Ianto.

Jack gave him a questioning look before his face softened. "I thought I'd lost you," he admitted.

"For a moment I thought you'd lost me too," Ianto replied. "One day it will happen Jack, but I guess today wasn't that day."

"No, today wasn't that day," Jack ended, before pulling Ianto into a soft kiss.

"Come on, lets get out of here."

_Hope that you enjoyed it...please review...just press the little button underneath...whether you liked it of not it's good to know!_

_xx-woodie101-xx_


End file.
